


Aphrodisiac For a Six-Year-Old

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Lolita, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: Jason and 6-year-old Katy met in the park and hit it off. Her stressed mother welcomes free babysitting and help. But Jason is a pedophile, can't stand the frustration of what he can't have, and leaves. Katy is very sad, and Alison comes up with a solution to make everyone happy. More than once.





	1. Chapter 1

The playground. Katy loved the playground, and was off at once to the complex wooden climbing structure. Alison let herself down on the bench to watch. She sighed. She was always tired. Sometimes when she was up and around she lost track of it, but then if she sat down it came back with full force. She should get to the playground more often, but they were lucky to make it once every two or three weeks. But with the job and its unpredictable hours, it was hard. Money was tight. Katy's father Jack sent the support check sometimes, but other times he didn't, and it had been three months now. She had vowed to give her girl a better childhood than she had had. And it was in some ways, wasn't it? She was loving. She didn't tell Katy she was good for nothing or hit her. But her temper was short. Katy had so many questions, so much energy. The TV was on more than she liked, but it kept Katy occupied. As for child care, she left Katy with Amy, down the block. They took each other's kids and that's where Katy went while Alison worked, usually. But it was worrisome. Amy had a bitter, angry streak. Amy's son Mark was a couple years older. Katy didn't like to go there any more, but what choice did Alison have?

Katy came running back, full of smiles and energy, but as she approached she veered to the other end of the bench. "My name is Katy," she said to a man who had sat there without Alison noticing.

"Why, hello Katy!" said the man. "How old are you?"

"I'm five!" she said.

"The way you act, I thought maybe you were seven!" he said.

Katy beamed and hopped the few steps to her mother. "Can you push me on the swings?"

Alison sighed. "In a few minutes, OK?" she said.

"That's what you always say!" said Katy with reproach. "Then you never do."

After a moment's silence, the man said, "I could push you -- if your mother doesn't mind."

Katy smiled, and Alison saw the man smiling back. "Can he, can he, mom?"

"Well, OK," said Alison. "Just stay where I can see you."

"Of course," said the man.

Off they went, Katy tugging the man by the hand. Katy hopped up onto a swing, and the man pushed her. Katy was delighted when he pushed her high. Katy had him stop her, and then she turned around on the swing, and after a moment of apparent confusion, the man went behind and started pushing Katy from the new position. But then she switched again. Alison knew Katy's game, as the grown-up had to keep moving from one side to the other. If only she had the energy to play it as nicely as the man was.

Then when Katy reversed the man just kept pushing her from the front, pushing her knees or her feet, and they got into a game where he pushed the feet if they were there, but Katy pulled them back at the last moment. Then when they weren't swinging very fast, the man grabbed the swing just as it came to its greatest height, and he kept Katy hanging at the front edge of the swing. She squirmed with delight. Then he let her go. Sometimes he'd stop her and sometimes he'd pretend to and wouldn't. Katy laughed and laughed. Alison wished she heard that sound from her daughter more.

Then Katy led the man to the wooden play structure, and they played some sort of game where the man was under the hanging bridge and pretended to grab at her when she crossed from one side to the other.

When that game was over, Katy reached out her arms from where she stood on the platform and the man took her under the arms and gently set her down. One game followed another. Alison shut her eyes for just a moment, or maybe two. As her head fell to the side she woke up. It had just been a few seconds, right?

She saw Katy leap up into the man's arms. He started to put her down but she squirmed to hold on and he carried her back towards the bench.

"Mom, mom! Jason is so much fun! Can I play with Jason again?"

"No, dear, that won't work. I'm sure Jason is very busy and it's kind of him to take some time to play with you today. You should thank him."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" sang out Katy, and kissed him on the cheek. "But can we meet him here in the park again? Can you babysit?"

Jason put Katy down in front of her mother and stood.

"Katy! You should learn to appreciate good things instead of always wanting more."

Jason hesitated. "She is an awfully wonderful little girl," he said. "I could... I could babysit sometimes maybe, if you really wanted. Not for money, just for fun... spice up my boring life a bit."

"Oh, that's kind of you," said Alison, "but no need."

"Well, just in case," he said, and rummaging in his pocket pulled out a wallet and produced a business card. He scribbled a phone number on the back. "I know you'll probably never want to, but, what the heck, you'd have an option," he said, handing it to her.

"Well, that's very kind of you," said Alison, looking around for a good place to stick it.

"I'll take it, I'll take it!" said Katy.

The man laughed. "OK, you take it. But we'll probably never be in the park at the same time again, so if you lose it..."

"OK!" said Katy, clutching the card tight.

Alison had meant to push Katy on the swings, but she realized Jason would be an impossible act to follow. Besides, better to conserve her strength for another time. So she gathered her bag and rose. "We should be getting home."

"OK," said Katy, without much argument. Alison took her by the hand and they headed off. 

"Bye!" said Katy over her shoulder to Jason. She laughed. Presumably Jason had done something funny but Alison hadn't seen it.

When they got home, Katy held out the card to Alison. "We can call him, right? And then he can come babysit? Instead of going to Mark's?" Her smile disappeared abruptly and she frowned.

"Maybe later."

She looked at the business card. "Jason White, M.D. Family Practice." There was an email address, phone, and website. Alison had figured he was a professional, but a doctor! To see him with Katy -- if only Jack had been anything like that with Katy. Jason was plenty handsome. A fantasy came to her but she dismissed it quickly. She put the card on the table amid the stack of bills, papers, and unopened mail.

"I'm going to copy it!" said Katy, grabbing it. And she got a piece of paper from the supply and started copying the information on the card laboriously, in her childish printing.

Alison went off to put together some supper. Katy liked macaroni and cheese, and it was easy.

When supper was ready, she found that Katy had made a second copy of the card. "You really don't want to lose it, do you?" Alison said with a small smile.

"I have one in my toy box and one under my pillow too!" said Katy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Katy didn't let Alison forget Jason. She talked about him every day, sometimes twice a day.

Alison tried to discourage her. "He was probably just being nice... He's a doctor, you know. I'm sure he's very busy."

But Alison thought about him in spare moments. He reminded her of someone, and then it came to her -- her cousin Dave! Dave was good with kids too, and they had all been shocked to find out that Dave was a pedophile. As a young teen Alison had struggled to make sense of it, but she got the difference between molester and pedophile. Dave wasn't a molester. Some of the folks in the family had reacted badly when he made his announcement. His father couldn't adjust, but his mother took it OK. But Dave said Alison was the most understanding of all, and he really appreciated it. But Dave was 2,000 miles away. He'd never met Katy, though Alison could imagine them getting along great.

Then came the time two weeks later when she'd just missed a work shift at the restaurant and the next one was in two days and she couldn't afford to miss it. Mark had head lice and the flu too, so Amy's wasn't an option. There were services you could call, but they cost twice as much as she'd make on her shift. She was already juggling unpaid bills. Jason? She looked at the pile of paper with dismay. How'd she ever find the card in there? But she remembered Katy had said she put one in her toy box, and she found that one easily enough.

He answered. She was very apologetic, but wondered if just maybe, by some chance... He was free, he said, and would be happy to do it. She figured he'd be insulted at any pay rate she could afford, so she didn't raise the issue. She was relieved that he didn't either.

Alison told Katy, who was of course ecstatic. But Alison also said that if she wasn't a good girl between now and then, Jason couldn't come. It was a lie. Alison felt bad about it, but Katy was a very good little girl for two days, and Alison appreciated that little bit of respite.

Jason arrived at 4pm, just as he'd promised. Katy was incredibly excited, but Jason explained that he needed to talk to her mom for a while first -- and Katy was quiet! Alison showed him the routines for supper and bedtime. Alison figured Katy could easily skip a bath for one day.

And when she got home at midnight, there was Mark sitting on the sofa reading an issue of the New England Journal of Medicine. Katy was asleep, and everything was put away neatly, the kitchen cleaned up better than Alison managed these days. She later found out that he'd tightened some screws on handles and fixed a drawer in the kitchen that was sticking.

The next day Katy spoke with pure excitement of the wonderful time she and Jason had had.

Katy wanted him to sit, Alison didn't have other appealing options... Jason sat for her three more times, but then he said his work schedule had changed and he wasn't free any more. Katy was deeply disappointed -- and so was Alison.

Alison was stuck. Amy was less and less interested in their babysitting swap and made it clear that Alison needed to find a different solution.

Next on her list was to apologize and make peace with her former mother-in-law -- though she actually thought she was the one owed an apology. Natalie was a cold woman, but Alison figured that blood was thick and she would keep her granddaughter safe for eight hours, and that's what mattered most. And hopefully she wouldn't ask for money.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jason wants to talk with you," said Katy, biting her lip and holding the phone out to her mom as she stirred the mac and cheese.

"Jason!" said Alison, many questions arising in her mind.

"Hello, Mrs. Marks. Katy's called me a couple times -- please don't be mad at her. But would you be free to talk some time in person? ... whenever's good. Maybe after Katy's asleep some night?"

"OK... I'm working tomorrow and the next day. Too bad tonight was my day off, as luck would have it."

"I'd be free tonight."

"Well, OK."

"About a time... Oh! I imagine as we're talking that if you say a time then Katy would never fall asleep. I'll mention times. Would 9pm do?"

"Not then."

"Ten pm?"

"OK."

Alison couldn't help showering and trying to dress nice, without overdoing it. Inviting a man to her home at 10pm... An image came to her of Jason raping her, and to her disgust she found it was a very exciting fantasy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jason took a deep breath as they sat in the living room, niceties out of the way. "Here's the thing, and I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone, but... The problem is I'm too fond of Katy. It's too painful for me to spend time with her. I've..." He seemed flustered. "I've always wanted a daughter, and that's unlikely to happen, and, well, she's a wonderful girl. I've loved the times we've spent together."

Alison said quietly, "I think I know what's going on. I have a cousin who was -- is -- very fond of little girls..."

"Oh." Jason sat up straight and looked at her, then said tentatively, "I, uh, I want to make clear I never did anything..."

"I know you didn't," said Alison. "You're not a molester. Just like Dave. You're celibate... it's just in your head."

"Yes! Yes!" He looked at her in wonder. "I can't believe you'd understand. I should thank your cousin Dave. Anyway, no one wants someone like me taking care of their kid, right?"

"It's not the first thing we're looking for --" said Alison.

"That's for sure!" laughed Jason. "So, I thought you deserved an explanation --"

"But it's not terrible either. It has an upside too. She obviously adores you. You're playful and creative and patient. And... I really shouldn't mention this because it's my problem, not yours. But my options for child care aren't so good."

"Yeah, she told me she doesn't like her grandma's house. Or Mark's house."

"Nothing I need to know about, I hope?" said Alison with alarm.

"No, no, nothing illegal or immoral. She'll survive. Just... kind of not good for the soul."

Alison thought that summed it up pretty well.

"I said it was too painful, but of course I miss her too. And it felt wrong when you didn't know how I felt about her."

"I can see that."

"So... given what you know, you're still OK with me babysitting?"

"Well, let me ask you... do you promise never to abuse her?" She looked carefully at Jason's face.

"I do," he said, looking back at her calmly.

"And to tell me if you're feeling temptation? And to walk away if you need to?"

"I do."

"Then I'd be OK with it."

Jason sighed. "Well, that makes me feel very good, you know... The question is whether I can stand it..."

Alison waited.

"The sad thing is, I'm just not attracted to adult women -- or men of any age. But once a girl hits puberty, it's just... not happening. So I'm bound to be single for life."

Alison thought perhaps he was trying to disabuse her politely of any hope she might have for the two of them -- which was kind of him. Kind of him to clarify an unfortunate reality.

"So being friends with a girl like Katy is about the best I can do. Half a loaf... A wonderful half a loaf, of course!"

"So, for a schedule... what's yours like?"

"I work in urgent care. Doc in a box. Suits me best. I actually called in sick and canceled a shift to babysit her that first night."

"You didn't!"

"I did. It was worth it. Primary care doctors are in great demand. I can pretty much tell them which shifts I'll work."

Alison's child care needs were met.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jason was happy to babysit some times when Alison wasn't working, either, so she had time to catch up on sleep and errands.

He often brought in pizza, or fancier take-out when he found something Katy liked. There were leftovers. He fixed things around the house. He got Alison's car serviced while he and Katy went to the park, and paid for the $1,200 it needed in repairs.

It all helped her budget.

He asked if he could take Katy shopping for clothes, and they came home with a dozen fancy outfits Alison would never have bought for her. Alison was relieved to see it did not include sexy underwear or even any ordinary bikinis.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Five weeks passed. Alison came home from work to find Jason sprawled on the living room sofa, eyes red. She had a brief panic -- had he abused Katy and then been wracked with guilt?

"It's so hard," he said. "I mean, I know I can't ever do anything sexual with her, but other things... I want to kiss her hair and her cheeks and every single finger and toe. I want to tell her she's wonderful and beautiful. I want to sleep with her beside me at night. It's just so hard!"

"I... I'm sorry," said Alison softly.

He didn't actually threaten to quit, but as he continued to be subdued over the next several days she worried about it. So, exactly what WOULD be the harm if he did those things? Hair, cheeks, fingers, toes... That is, assuming Katy didn't mind. Would Katy mind?

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Katy, how are things with Jason?"

"Oh, fine! But he's feeling kind of tired. He told me."

"Katy... what would you think of Jason sleeping in your bed with you at night?"

"In bed with me? All night?" Katy's eyes glowed. "Can he? Can he?"

"Maybe."

"What would you think if he wanted to kiss every one of your fingers and every one of your toes?"

"That sounds funny!"

"Your hair... your cheeks?"

"Well, sure!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Alison saw Jason was thrilled. It seemed he couldn't believe his fortune. The first night together in Katy's child's bed was a success. Jason said he'd barely slept a wink but never been so happy in his life. Then they slept together in Alison's double bed while she made do with Katy's little bed. Alison had a strange thought as she was falling asleep surrounded by pink and toys -- if only she could be a little girl again so that Jason would love her that way.

After three nights, Jason said he needed to give Alison her room back. He arrived with a fold-out double bed for Katy's room, so she had even more space than before during the day, when it was folded up.

After a few days Katy seemed a bit more reserved than usual, and she found her mother and curled up on her lap. "Why does Jason like me so much?"

"Um... like what?"

She explained kissing fingers and toes, telling her how beautiful she was, staring into her eyes, and stroking her hair.

"Anything else?"

Katy shrugged.

"Katy, does Jason tell you to keep any secrets? Stuff not to tell me?"

Katy shook her head absentmindedly.

"If you get tired of him stroking your hair, does he stop?"

"Oh, sure. He even asks me before he starts, and it's OK so I say yes. And I mean, he's so nice to me... Last night I woke up little by little and realized he was stroking my hair. I didn't move at first. Then when I did open my eyes, he stopped, looking kind of guilty."

"Oh, do you want to tell him not to do that? Not to touch you when you're asleep?"

"Um, yeah. I mean, usually it's OK, right? Because I'm asleep..."

"Well, even so... He does stuff you like to do too?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"And you don't mind those other things?"

"No...."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It... it feels funny. I don't get it. Why does he like those things?"

Alison changed the subject and hoped Katy's concern would pass, but she kept bringing it up. Finally it was time to address the subject head-on.

"Well, Katy, you know all about love songs and grown-ups and lovey-dovey stuff?"

"Yeah," said Katy, nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Well, that's kind of how Jason feels about you. He knows you don't like any of those things like kissing on the lips and you'd never want to do any of that with him, but that's kind of what he likes."

"Mommies and daddies sleep together at night."

"Right, you two do that, though you don't do some of the things mommies and daddies do."

"Like what?"

"Ummmm...." Alison found herself explaining the facts of life to an astonished Katy.

Alison meant to tell Jason about the conversation she'd had with Katy, but there wasn't time before their next evening together.


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting on the floor playing with Legos.

"My mommy says you like me the way daddies love mommies. How big boys love big girls."

Jason smiled and nodded. He wasn't expecting this.

"You like me the way boys and girls do in the songs. You do, right?"

"I... yes, that's about right."

"And I don't love you like that," said Katy, and stuck out her tongue.

Jason smiled. "That's right. I never expected you would."

Katy looked out into space, a Lego brick held loosely in her hand.

Jason said, "We do lots of things you like, though, right? I like all those things, and I like doing them because you like them so much, and because they're fun."

"Yeah, that's nice."

"That's the way it is with two people -- especially people who are the same age, like kids with each other or adults with each other. They do things together that both of them like. If one of them doesn't like it, then they don't do it."

Katy nodded.

"Or, sometimes, they compromise, and one does something they don't mind too much, if the other one does something they really like another time."

"So, when you kiss my fingers and toes, it's kind of like that?"

"Maybe. You don't really like it, but don't mind too much?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, if you think at first you don't mind too much but then decide you do, then you should put a stop to it..."

Katy was silent.

"OK, no more kissing fingers and toes."

Katy smiled at him briefly. "What things do you do just because you don't mind them too much?"

Jason paused. "Well, with adults and kids it's different. Adults do things that kids like because that's the adult's job, even if they aren't so thrilled about it. Or playing all sorts of games or answering questions. But... It's not that different for me. I like making you happy so much that I'm willing to do lots and lots of things like that because I love to see how they make you happy." Most grown-ups couldn't honestly say that, but it really was close to how he felt.

"Do you really want to stick your penis in my vagina?" said Katy, looking away.

Jason was alarmed. "Oh! No, not at all! Where did you learn about that?"

"My mommy told me the other day. It's gross."

"Most kids think so."

"But that's what daddies do to mommies. And you love me like a daddy loves a mommy."

"Yes and no," said Jason, improvising. "It's different because you're so young. Maybe if I had a little tiny penis, like a grain of rice."

Katy didn't laugh. Not such a good improvisation. "But that's something people don't compromise on. They only do it if they both really, really want to. And believe it or not, once they grow up, women usually like the idea, with a man they love. You're nowhere near grown up, so it doesn't even make sense to you."

Katy suddenly pulled down her shorts and panties and spread her legs wide, and turned to give Jason a full-on view.

"Oh, Katy, those are your privates!"

"Yeah, but you like them, right? You like to see? Because you love me that way?"

"Umm, well..."

She spread her lips wide. "So, there it is. My girl parts. My hole -- my vagina -- is... here." Katy's little finger disappeared up inside her body. "And if this were your penis, you'd want to go in and out and in and out like this..." -- it was a very erotic display -- "and then pee the special sperm out to start a baby in my tummy."

"No, no, not like that," Jason said, flustered.

Katy looked at him steadily.

"Um, yeah, maybe, I guess... It's all different."

"You look funny. You feeling OK?"

"Oh, fine, I just..."

"It's because that's what you really want to do!" said Katy triumphantly. "Look! You can pretend you're doing sex to me!" And the little finger poked in and out of the little vagina rhythmically.

Jason felt dizzy and closed his eyes. It was almost too much.

"What else can I do for you?"

"No, no, Katy... You shouldn't even show me yourself naked like that. People wouldn't understand... Let me read you a story... you pick..."

At the end of the story, Katy flopped herself across Jason's lap, face up.

"What else could I do for you, since you're so nice to me?"

"Nothing, Katy, nothing. Well..."

"What?"

Oh, he was thinking greedy, crazy thoughts. What they had was plenty! "Never mind."

"You thought of something, you have to tell."

"Well... One thing is -- could I watch when you pee in the toilet?"

Katy laughed. "Sure! When? Now?"

"No, no, only when you have to pee, if you feel like it."

"I have to pee," she said. Seconds later Katy was on the toilet with legs spread wide, Jason looking intently at her little lips from a foot away. A little stream of pee went into the toilet. Jason sighed and moaned.

"You're so silly!"

When they were back on the sofa, Katy said, "So, what else?"

"Ummmm."

"What? You gotta say."

"And, well... if you wanted to look at my penis..."

"Nope. Ewww!" said Katy.

That was OK... Jason felt all mixed up, but there was something else he was dying to ask. "Do you ever masturbate? Rub you fingers there right near your vagina and make it feel good?"

"No."

"Well, try it when you're alone some time, put your fingers right around the opening outside and find a place that feels really good."

"OK," said Katy with a shrug.

And then they played dress-up, and make-believe, and Jason read her another favorite story.

A few days later, Katy said, "I tried that thing with my fingers and my vagina. It feels pretty good!"

"Great!" He almost asked if she'd feel like showing him, but... she'd shown him her parts when she wanted to. So he made himself say nothing. That was a good thing.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You're not looking so good," said Alison. She had just returned from her work at the restaurant.

"Katy is wonderful. I love her to pieces. But... it's so frustrating." After a pause he described what they had done that day, but none of it was unusual, and Alison was only half listening.

Alison wasn't sure what to think. Jason was doing far more intimate things with Katy than most parents would dream of allowing -- and of course if anyone knew he was a pedophile, they'd think she was a horrible mother to let him anywhere near her. He ought to be thankful. Katy had told about the time she had given him a demo of intercourse. When she found it was all Katy's idea, she relaxed -- and smiled when she thought about what it would have been like for him. Asking to watch her pee once? That was fine.

And if he had the same desires as anyone else, it would also be frustrating. A confusing situation. Alison thought of how frustrated she felt when she went to bed, right after Jason left.

"So, Jason." Alison took a deep breath. What would you like to do with her that you can't?"

"Oh... That's embarrassing. And it's your daughter I'm talking about."

"You might feel better just talking about it."

Jason was silent.

"Heck, if you're like most men, you want to spread her legs and get your cock into her pussy --"

"Alison!"

"-- and fuck her hard and come inside her. Like it feels with a woman, but with her..."

"No!"

"Hey, you're a guy -- I know a thing or two."

Jason paused. "I've got no idea how it feels inside a vagina. I'm a virgin."

"Oh, oh... well, I guess that makes sense..." With a sudden boldness, she said, "You could fuck me, feel what it's like --"

"Alison --"

"Wait, I know, I know you're not attracted to me, I know nothing's going to happen really. Just a fuck. In the dark. See what happens. I'll talk like a little girl..."

"That's hardly fair to you."

"Let me decide what's fair to me. I'd like to get fucked -- I haven't had it in a long time. You don't have to last two seconds, either. I mean, don't do it if you don't want to, but don't worry about ME."

"OK, well, that's kind of you," said Jason, looking at her with a frown.

"It's not kind of me, I'd like it a lot."

"Whatever." Jason looked away awkwardly.

"But... Oh, forget I said anything like that, OK?" Alison felt ashamed.

"No, no... it's very kind --" said Jason. "Or, rather I mean, why not say what you want? Everything I think about is shameful. But you... it's fine to want it. You're good and normal!"

Alison realized he had a point.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The same story over and over. It was so frustrating! Katy slept naked with him because she didn't mind that. On her back, she sometimes let her legs slide apart, and there were her little pussy lips. Alison was right -- he had an instinct to mount her, stick his cock between those lips, and shove -- though he had no idea what it would feel like. He'd thought about Alison's offer now and then, and now he thought about it again.

Jason volunteered to come over when Alison wasn't going out, and Alison agreed at once, saying she'd have time to catch up on bills.

While Katy was in her bath, Jason sidled up to Alison. He didn't look her in the eye. "If you're still serious about the sex... are you?"

"Yes. It would be nice."

"Could you like be ready, doggy style. Talk like a little girl -- like little Alison? After Katy's asleep?"

"OK, that's fine. I'm looking forward to it."

Later, Jason watched Katy's chest rise and fall, watched her lovely face relaxed happily in sleep. He looked at her little lips down below. He bent his head and peered at them from a few inches away. It would be so easy to just lick a little bit. Touch or lick. But he mustn't. The vagina inside was off limits, absolutely. Yet, there was a vagina waiting for him if he wanted. Alison, a somewhat older girl. His cock got very hard, and he gave one last longing glance at Katy's lips. He slid quietly out of bed and stood up. In the hall he took off his pajama tops and bottoms, and then wound the bottoms around his head to make a blindfold, and by feel navigated down the hall to Alison's room.

"Ooooo!" said Alison in a pretty convincing imitation of a child's voice. "You gonna stick your thingy in my little cunny? I've wanted it so much... Come here... Wow, that thingy is big and hard... I want it... OK, come kneel on the bed, I'll guide it for you... Now push."

Jason felt his cock tip enter a warm, wet place. He pushed, and his tip was enveloped in a slick hotness like nothing he'd imagined. He shoved in, and out, and in, and the vagina closed firm around him, with the texture of hot, slick velvet. His last view of Katy's privates came to his mind vividly. His orgasm became inevitable, and as the pleasure mounted to incredible levels, he gave one final shove to get his whole cock inside and then he started spewing -- sperm pulsing into the vagina over and over again. He'd lasted maybe fifteen seconds. As the pleasure faded, it was a woman's voice that broke the illusion.

"I loved it. How was that for you?"

"Fine, fine, just fine." As he pulled out, his hands felt around -- to the full-size womanly rear end he had just penetrated -- nothing like a little girl at all. He felt a little nauseous. 

"So you're not a virgin any more."

"Yeah..." But he felt very confused. "I gotta go, OK?"

"Sure, that's fine," said Alison.

And Jason retreated to the bathroom to clean himself up, but mostly to process what had just happened. In the hallway he put his underpants and pajamas back on, and entered Katy's room. There she was, on her tummy mostly, with one knee drawn up and the other leg out straight. And there was her little pussy, from the rear, in one way just like he'd just done Alison. He now knew what a woman felt like inside... would a girl be all that different? The idea of feeling that while looking down at Katy...

He dozed off briefly, then woke up, and seeing Katy next to him desire and frustration surged. He tossed and turned a little, then reached a decision. He got up, dressed, wrote a note for Alison, and returned to his own apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Alison opened the envelope, stuffed with twenties ($500 worth, she later counted) and a note.

"Dear Alison,

I have to stop babysitting for Katy. I'm sorry. I've left some money that should help you get by until you can make other arrangements. If you need more, just ask.

What happened between us was in a way a fantastic, but also terribly frustrating because it reminds me so immediately of what I'm missing. I'm so sorry. Tell Katy I love her but couldn't face saying goodbye.

Sincerely,  
Jason"

Maybe that quickie in the dark had been a mistake -- though Alison still smiled when she recalled it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Katy's big eyes rapidly swelled with tears. "When will he come back?"

"I don't know," said Alison. "Maybe never."

"Is it because... because he couldn't do sex with me?"

Alison hesitated just a moment, but Katy picked it up.

"It is! I could... As long as he comes back, he could do that stuff to me, it would be OK!" But her face showed distaste even as she said it.

"Nonsense," said Alison. "You don't want to do it, you're not ready for it, and it's just not right to do anything like that you don't really want to do."

Alison tried to look on the bright side. The money would help a lot. Katy could advertise and hire a proper sitter. And he said she could ask for more. She felt bad about it, but she was in tough shape, and as a doctor he presumably could afford it.

Three weeks passed, and Alison's period was a week late. A home pregnancy test was positive. She'd wondered if what pushed Jason over the line was at some level smelling her fertility. They hadn't discussed contraception. The truth was, she'd always wanted another child, and, well, if nothing else, Jason would be a source of excellent child support. Part of her hated herself for thinking that way.

She'd have to break the news to him. He might be angry that she hadn't used contraception and wouldn't get an abortion, but he'd adjust. But what she really wanted was to have him around the house. To keep Katy happy. And she knew he'd be a wonderful daddy to his own son or daughter.

And she loved him, no question about it. Yeah, she'd never get sex, at least no loving sex, but he was kind to her and did his part around the house, and she had her vibrator. She could even go to a bar sometimes to get laid if she wanted. His presence would be half a loaf, but a very nice half.

But how to get him to come back? There was one possible way. She'd read about it on the web, and when she researched more she found it was real. A pill that didn't change a girl's body, but that started puberty in her mind. Illegal, of course. Within a month the girl would feel the way most girls did when puberty was well underway. And then when Jason suggested doing sexual things, Katy would be interested.

Alison felt a wave of shame that she would entertain such an idea. But... to have Jason around again...

"Katy, you still miss Jason."

"Yeah! A lot!"

"I had one idea for getting him to come back."

"What? What is it? Tell me!"

"You know how we say that big girls and women like the idea of sex... there's a pill you could take that would make you grow up in that way... make it so you'd probably like the idea of sex. It will happen some day anyway, but this would make it happen sooner."

"I don't want sexy stuff."

"I know you don't. And you'd never have to do anything you didn't want. All you have to do is take the pills. It might make Jason come back."

"I don't see how a pill can make me want something different."

"Yes, well, you don't need to worry about that. You just have to decide whether you want to take the pills or not. You can stop any time."

Katy agreed to take the pills.


	3. Chapter 3

"I masturbate all the time now and get big orgasms... My vagina gets wet, and I think about a penis going in there. I stretched it out with my hair brush handle... I keep thinking about how Jason liked to look at me... the look in his eyes that time I poked my finger in and out of my vagina. How could I be so stupid! I want to see his penis... I want to see it long and hard. I need it! Can we call him? Please? If you don't, I will!"

Alison remembered the many copies Katy had made of Jason's number. She decided the pills had done their job, and it was time to contact him before Katy did.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jason was momentarily irritated to hear of the pregnancy. But he soon promised to do the right thing. The money he was offering would support her and two children just fine. Alison could stop working.

"But there's one more thing. It's about Katy..."

"Oh, don't tell me about Katy! I can't stand to hear about her!"

"Well, she wants you to fuck her."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, right."

"No, she really does."

"No she doesn't. Not really. She'd be screwed up forever convincing herself to do that just so I could come back. And I don't want a little prostitute!"

"You ever hear of Desirex?"

"Yeah, I think. A treatment for low libido in women. Quite promising."

"You know what happens if you give it to little girls?"

"No... oh, shit... you didn't!"

"I didn't just do it. I asked her if she wanted to. And she did. Making her feel like she will when she's a big girl, just a little early."

"Oh, shit..."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Part of Jason thought this was completely crazy -- total madness. But that other part...

"Oh, hi Jason!" said Katy. She was changed; a little bit shy now.

"Oh, my Katy!" said Jason. "You look more beautiful than ever."

Katy blushed. She looked at her mom with a frown.

Alison got the hint and left the two of them alone in the living room.

"Do you... do you have a girlfriend?"

"No! Heavens, no! I've never loved anyone but you."

"So... so, you still like my body? You still feel like doing those things with me?"

Jason gulped. "Yes!"

"Well, then..." She walked to her bedroom, waiting for Jason to follow her.

"You sure? Don't want to hear a story? Play cards?"

Katy shook her head.

"What about make-believe?"

Katy got an impish look. "OK. Here's some make-believe. Let's pretend we're married and we're going to make a baby!"

"God help me," murmured Jason under his breath.

It was not five minutes since Jason's arrival that they retired to Katy's bedroom. She stripped quickly to her panties, but hesitated. "Can I see your penis?"

"Sure, Katy... I'd love to show you my penis."

When he stripped naked it stood out strongly from his body.

"Oh, it's big... and wonderful... It makes me tingly between the legs just looking at it."

"Oh, God, Katy. Can you show me your vagina? Can I touch it?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She pulled her panties off and lay on her back, legs spread wide.

Jason cupped her sex with his hand and then began rubbing slowly, just where it ought to feel best. He went faster.

"Oh, that feels so nice, Jason... You made me wet inside... Now, gimme your penis!"

"You sure it will fit? You sure you stretched enough?"

"Pretty sure."

So Jason mounted his little 6-year-old angel, as beautiful and sexy as ever. But now he could see she knew she was sexy, and she thought he was sexy too. She saw his big cock and he could see she wanted it inside her. She opened her pussy lips to give him access. His tip lodged in wet... when he pushed it went into hot, slick wetness. She was tighter than her mother, naturally.

"Ooooh, that is big. But it's good! Deeper... go deeper! ... please," she said.

He eased himself in deeper, and the excitement was terrific. He made himself hesitate.

"Now you go in and out, right?"

"Oh, I do... but you're so sexy I'm afraid I'll finish too soon."

"Finish?"

There was so much to explain. "Ummmm." He let cock slide most of the way out.

"Like 'ejaculate' inside me? Oh, do it, do it! I want it."

"But what about you?"

"Me?"

"Your orgasm?"

"Oh, don't worry about that... Or maybe later..."

He had permission. "But Katy... You really want me to try to give you a baby?"

"Yes!"

Jason plunged in and lay down her, but holding up his weight. It felt so good he brought his cock back and plunged in again. Katy's hairless lips were spread wide -- they molded around his cock shaft. He was free to come any time, and without the pressure of having to last it actually slowed him down a little.

In and out he plunged...

"Oh it feels so good!" said Katy. "Oh, do it... I feel your thing getting even wider..."

"Oh, Katy, oh, oh, oooohhhhhh!" While he floated in ecstatic release, his cock did its thing, shooting gobs of manly goo up into his little girl.

"Oh, wow!" said Katy.

Jason slowly disengaged and slid onto his back. As they separated, both sets of genitals were slick. Now they could talk. He could catch up on Katy and everything she'd been doing.

But she gently caressed his cock, saying how beautiful and wonderful it was. It rapidly hardened again.

Katy smiled and lay back, legs spread wide, wide apart.

Jason shrugged and mounted, driving his cock tight and deep into her pussy.

And he held himself up like a sea lion. He gradually increased his speed and his depth, looking carefully at Katy. The faster and harder and deeper his cock went, the more she smiled. He fucked his little 6-year-old very hard and very deep. He kept fucking and fucking.

Her heels rested on his hips, her arms grasped his upper arms, and she alternately looked at him with a friendly pleading expression and let her eyes close. Her pelvis strained up against him. Her face twitched as she concentrated, and then, as he fucked insistently, she gasped and shuddered, eyes closed and face beaming with pleasure. He slowed his thrusting a little.

"You got an orgasm?" he said with some wonder, panting a little.

"A big one! Are you going to have another one too? ... Give me more stuff to start a baby with?"

"Oh, I think so, Katy..." He feasted on the sight of the little girl below him, her eyes now open and looking expectantly at him. When he thrust in all the way she gave a little smile. He let his eyes close and concentrated on the pleasure below, knowing that when he opened them she would be looking at him expectantly, enjoying his pleasure, wanting him to climax again, to disgorge more sperm way up inside her. And she was a beautiful little six-year-old girl!

He made himself keep his eyes open as his orgasm started, to see Katy looking at him during his male ecstasy and release. She smiled as he groaned, which gave him an extra little surge of pleasure. His eyes went out of focus. As he slowed his thrusting she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

He slid out of Katy and onto his back and closed his eyes. He was satisfied -- something he had never really felt before in her presence. Maybe something he'd never felt in his life.

Katy snuggled up against him. Her hand once again began playing with his penis, but it stayed soft.

"Shouldn't we do it again, try harder to make a baby?"

"Oh, Katy, a guy can only do it so often, then he needs a bit of rest. And when you're really trying to make a baby, doing it once is plenty. Once every day, for instance."

He reached out his face towards her slowly, and she didn't pull away. He kissed her gently.

"Kissing! Oooo, kissing! Let's kiss, kiss, kiss!"

And for ten minutes they kissed all different ways.

"That's nice, but it made my vagina excited again." Her hand caressed his limp organ.

"I'm dying to get in there with my mouth!" he said. He was lying on his back but started to get up. 

"Me first!" she said, and dove down to take his penis in her mouth. After a moment, she broke free to say, "Tastes naughty, but good!" And then she went back to licking.

It felt nice, but Jason really wanted to lick her. "We can lick each other at the same time," he said, and explained the basics of the 69 position. She scooted around to mount him the wrong way up and knocked him in the head with a knee. "Ooops! You OK?"

"Fine, yeah, fine."

And then a little girl bottom appeared, legs spread. His hands on her hips guided her luscious parts just where he wanted them. With her pussy was at his mouth he began sniffing and licking and sucking. He dove into her vagina with his tongue, which made her giggle, but then he found her clit and began licking. She had stopped licking him as she felt these new and different things happening down in her privates, but Jason didn't care. Guiding all the details of his licking by her response, within a few minutes she gasped and mushed her pussy into his face. When she was finished, she whirled around and beamed at him, then noticed that his cock was hard again. Her excitement together with the passage of time had restored him.

"Oh, we should get that right back into my vagina!" she said.

"We don't have to," Jason said. 

"But I want it in me." She slid off of him and began tugging him to roll over onto her. He didn't cooperate.

"Well, you can get it into yourself with me on my back, too."

"Oh," she said with a laugh. There was exploration and giggling as she tried different things. Jason couldn't quickly guide her because he'd never done this position before either. After a minute she found the right angle and plunged downward, impaling her little six-year-old body on his erect phallus, taking it deep into her vagina.

"So if I go up and down will it make you shoot sperm into me too?"

"It could," they say. "I've never done any of this before, you know." He decided to skip his one brief interlude with her mother.

"Really?"

"I only really want to do it with little girls like you, and they're never interested."

"Unless they've taken special pills."

"Yeah, I guess... Katy, one thing I'm sure of, though -- and it means the world to me. You're not just doing this for my sake. You really want it!"

"Oh, yeah!" she said, lifting herself a few inches before smushing down against him tight again. "Do you want to do it with me as much as I want to do it with you?"

"Oh, more, probably."

"Really? And you felt that way all the time we were together before? In bed at night?"

"Yes, oh yes."

"That's so sad! How could you stand it?"

"I couldn't, eventually. That's why I left, even though I loved you so much."

Katy lifted herself up, almost all the way off him. "If I was big and strong like you and wanted it as much as I want it, I woulda just turned me over and stuck it in!" She dropped rapidly, forcing his cock all the way inside her again.

"I fantasized about it, but you probably would have cried because it wouldn't have fit. I bet it hurt while you got your vagina ready."

"Yeah, it did. But it was worth it."

"But if you weren't feeling sexy thoughts and didn't get to control just how much it hurt, that would have been bad, right?"

"Yeah," said Katy, thoughtful for a moment. "Thanks so much for thinking of me... But if you wanted to fuck..." She bounced up and down a half dozen times... "It would be hard to stop!"

"Well, it is for some guys, and that's how little girls get raped."

"I wanna go up and down until you give me more sperm," said Katy.

"OK, but it might be hard... I've come twice in the past hour, and even when I get hard it takes longer to come."

"What's 'coming'?"

Jason took a few minutes to explain the various words that went along with sex, the clinical but also the informal and the rude. "The rudest word of all is 'cunt'. It refers to your vagina. Women don't like it."

"I don't mind. Cunt, cunt, cunt.... Anyway, let me do my thing here..." She sat up in proper cowgirl position and bounced up and down, up and down. "Come on out, little spermies! Come out and make a baby in my tummy!"

Jason smiled, but his physiology was not too impressed. "You should focus on what makes YOU feel good. They say women can give themselves good orgasms this way because they can do things just the way they like."

"OK... Oh, yeah.... Hmmmm... Oooo, THAT's nice!"

Jason adored the sight of his little 6-year-old with the flat chest and the skinny little arms and legs wiggling and exploring this way and that, but always with his cock way up inside her. She'd make it come out a little and then press it all the way back in...

"Oooo, I don't know... If I keep doing THAT..."

"Oh, go for it! I want to see you get really happy!"

Katy smiled at him once and then closed her eyes as she did the thing she liked best, mushing herself against him, sliding forward, lifting, going back, mushing together, sliding forward...

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" she gasped. Jason saw her twitching and felt her pussy close around his cock. It looked like a really big one. He smiled. And then she let herself down on him, limp like a rag doll. But the full weight of a 6-year-old was as nothing.

"Oh, that looked like a lot of fun!" said Jason.

Katy's head was turned away, but he felt her nod.

"It was so exciting, I think I could come again if you were on your back the normal way. Would you like that?"

"Oh, yeah!" she said. "As long as I don't have to do anything much."

"Oh, you don't." He did most of the work getting her onto her back with legs spread wide, and he plunged in. She gave a dreamy smile. As promised, she didn't have to do a thing.

He'd have to concentrate to come for a third time so soon, and so he fucked her hard and deep and just so.

As he was getting close, Katy said, "Lemme see... fuck my pussy hard and ejaculate a whole bunch of slurpy spermios -- ejaculate them and fill up my..." She made a sharp intake of breath, as in shock.. "cunt, cunt, cunt, cunt!"

It brought Jason over the edge, and combined with a lot of fast, hard, deep fucking, he came... spitting a few little blobs of sperm way deep into Katy's, Katy's, Katy's CUNT. His third orgasm felt just as fantastic as the first two... better in some ways as it was almost in slow motion, the pleasure near orgasmic for many seconds before he finally ejaculated.


	4. Chapter 4

After they lay intertwined for a few minutes, Jason said, "I guess we ought to get up. I hear your mother cooking."

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda hungry too."

Alison had prepared a supper of tossed salad, green beans, mashed potatoes, and hamburgers.

"Mommy, mommy!" said Katy. "Jason stuck his penis in me and it was big but it fit just fine, and it felt really good, and I got an orgasm!"

"Oh, that's very nice, dear," said Alison. "But some details can remain private."

"Why?"

"That's just the rules around stuff like sex. I mean, you can tell me things or ask me things when it's just the two of us."

Jason said, "That's how grown-ups do things, it's true."

"Um, OK. But it felt fantastic, and Jason liked it too. And we did it again and again!"

"That's... that's wonderful, Katy," said Alison hesitantly.

Katy ate her hamburger but left the small helpings of the other parts of dinner.

After her bath, Alison was reading her a goodnight story, but Katy cut her short and said she was all ready to go to bed with Jason.

Katy came twice during a long bedtime fuck, and Jason came once. Katy was happy and as she was drifting off, Jason explained he had to get up early to go to work.

Katy woke up when he did. "Can we do it once before you get up?" she said.

"I don't know," said Jason. His cock didn't get hard right away. "I'll tell you what, you lie back and show me your luscious little girl bits and I'll lick you."

"OK!"

And after Jason did some tongue work on her delicious little twat, Alison shuddered and came. As Jason was getting up, she grabbed his limp penis and said, "I'm hoping you'll come invade my pussy tonight!"

He got back from his work shift in time for Alison to go out for a few errands before going to work.

"Oh, Jason!" said Katy, tugging on Jason's sleeve. "I've missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when I did my pussy got warm and itchy. So I masturbated until I got that good feeling, but it came back and I had to do it again!

She put her hand gently on the front of Jason's dress pants. "I really like Mr. Penis to go visiting in my vagina better," she said.

"I think Mr. Penis would be very interested in that," said Jason, his cock starting to harden.

"Now?" asked Katy.

"Yeah, if you'd like."

"Oh, goody!" she said, prancing into her bedroom and stripping on the way.

Jason shed his doctor outfit with abandon.

But when he was done, his cock was hard and Katy, dear little Katy, was flat on her back with legs spread wide, rubbing herself gently.

"I'm all ready, it will go right in!" she said.

Jason lowered himself onto his 6-year-old beautiful lover. And he did what they both wanted him to do at that moment more than anything. He forced his penis into her pussy, and pumped fast and hard and deep in a way that made Katy feel tingly and warm and wonderful, and then he ejaculated inside her little vagina just like she wanted.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"OK, that's two bedtime stories, and that's all."

"Why don't you sleep with me like you used to?"

"I need a lot less sleep than you do. I'll be in later."

"All right." She puckered her lips for a goodnight kiss.

Jason leaned over and tried to give the sort of kiss a parent might give to a child, but Katy grabbed his head and kissed more.

"OK, goodnight," said Jason, pulling away.

"You forgot. The other lips too!"

Setting limits, he should be setting limits... But the prospect was appealing. He could usually bring her off within five minutes, and that should help her get to sleep.

Luscious little girl parts exposed, he sucked and licked. She moaned, wriggled, and sighed, then with greater urgency -- and she came. She always tasted just a little different when she came, and he loved it.

"Good night," she said.

Jason was working at the kitchen table. He heard padding footsteps in the living room, and Alison's soothing voice.

"You should be in bed, Katy. Can't sleep?"

"Where's Jason?"

"In the kitchen, but he's working. Here, let me sit with you in bed."

Apparently Katy didn't take her mother up on the offer, because she appeared in the kitchen and leaned against Jason's side.

"My pussy makes me squirm."

"You had a nice orgasm at bedtime, remember?"

"I know, but my pussy was left out. She needs your big hard thing to fill her up and love her."

"Hmmm, does she now..." Jason's cock got hard in his pants.

Limits, limits.... "Well, OK," he said, following her to the bedroom.

She had put on pajamas to come out into the living room, and now she started quickly stripped again. "Be patient, vagina, he'll be here soon," he heard her murmur as he finished undressing.

Jason admired the naked little girl spread out for the taking. He traced his fingers over her chest and thighs.

But after just a few seconds, Katy said, "Stick it in now. My cunt's getting impatient."

Jason was hard and ready, and thought that was actually a great idea.

He slid his cock in and then forced it deep. Katy smiled. He started thrusting in and out. It got faster and harder. He was fucking her.

"So how does your vagina like this?" he asked.

"Nice. She's happy... and excited... and going to make me have another orgasm... and she wants to be called 'cunt' sometimes because it's naughty. And she wants you to piddle your loving piddle up inside first... she wants that."

"Is she ready for that now?"

"Yes, oh yes!" said Katy. "You fill her up so much and so happy, and the in and out teases all the right spots..."

"OK," said Jason, fucking his little girl hard, because she and her vagina -- her cunt -- both wanted it. And he and his cock wanted it too... so bad. He thrust fast and deep and hard between her hairless little lips as she looked up at him lovingly and with increasing excitement.

"Here comes the piddle," groaned Jason and thrust wildly into her.... cunt. "Aaaahhhhh!"

"Eeeeek, ooooo!" said Katy, shuddering and twitching.

He slid out. Katy was truly tired, along with being profoundly satisfied, so she didn't object when he pulled the covers up over her naked body and slipped out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As Jason was putting his papers away in preparation for bed, Alison found him.

"She's giving you quite a workout," she smirked.

"My wildest dreams come true," he said as he headed off to bed with luscious, naked Katy.

He slept.

It was still dark out when he felt a little hand on his cock., which was stiff. A natural night-time erection, he figured.

"You should stick it in," murmured Katy sleepily.

"Oh, go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night."

"Unnh-unnnhh. Stick it in." She lay back. As she was naked, nothing more was required than spreading her legs.

"How about from the rear?" he said. "On our sides?"

"OK," she said with a smile. "As long as it goes in."

He spooned behind her but weaseled his stiff cock into her girlish tunnel from behind.

"Mmmm, that's nice!" said Katy. "It goes in just fine from behind!"

Jason wasn't at all sure he'd be able to come, but he gave long slow thrusts from behind. Then his erection started going soft.

"Oh well," he whispered. But Katy didn't answer. He raised his head and peeked -- she was asleep! The natural thing to do was pull out, but his soft cock stayed up inside her. What was the hurry? It was kind of nice. He fell asleep with his cock in her pussy.

Viagra. He ought to get some Viagra. It wasn't designed to let men do it eight times a day instead of four, but... it might help.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning," whispered Katy, snuggling against his side and thrusting her naked girl lips against his hip.

The sky was the gray of pre-dawn.

"Oooohh, let me sleep," said Jason, who for some reason was very tired. He flipped from front to back.

"He's tired, little pussy," he heard Katy whisper. "I know you want it, but you'll have to wait... I asked him but he's tired... You want to ask him? I know you don't talk, but maybe you could kiss him?"

Katy squirmed around, and then he felt her legs spread as she lowered herself and her pussy lips brushed against his shoulder.

"You like this shoulder? I do too... His back, OK, kiss his back." Jason felt the little lips press down against his backbone, and move methodically downward. Plant pussy kiss, move down, plant pussy kiss, move down... She kissed his butt cheeks each three times.

It was so sweet that Jason couldn't help smiling. He turned his head to the side.

Katy scampered up on the bed. "Kiss his ear... like that. And his cheek. And his eyebrow... and his chin."

Jason rolled onto his back, smiling -- but his cock still had no life.

Katy's pussy planted kisses on his shoulder and chest and tummy, but she was headed rapidly downward. Pussy lips kissed his hip bones and his pubic bone. She kissed right on his floppy cock.

"Hmmmm, we could still get him to visit even if he's little," said Katy. Her fingers took the soft little appendage and held it up pointed towards his stomach while her pussy lips descended onto it. "I bet we can even get him inside a little," she said. She fed an inch of his penis into her vagina, and he felt it -- hot and wet and warm, but still his cock did not start swelling. She let it slide out.

"We could pretend like this," she said, and held his cock up again flat against his tummy. Then her pussy lips slid back and forth gently, moving along from base of penis to the tip, up and down. "Isn't that nice, pussy-wussy? Doesn't that feel nice?" Jason felt the lips get warmer and then some moisture from inside Katy made a wet connection too.

He saw the little girl mounted on him, one hand holding his cock, balancing on her other, rhythmically moving her cute girly lips up and down. She was looking down, her blond hair falling to form a screen through which he observed the scene. Finally, his penis started responding.

"Oooo, it's changing!" said Katy, and looked up at him. He smiled. Now she didn't need to stretch the floppy cock out, now she just had to hold the stiff thing in position as she went up and down.

She looked back down. "Isn't that exciting, pussy? I bet we could get it back inside again." She looked at Jason questioningly. He smiled and shrugged. Katy smiled back and then looked down again.

She lifted herself up in the air and her pussy lips kissed the length of his shaft, back and forth, but heading always towards the tip. Then she brought herself up and aimed his cock, then once again pressed down and planted a pussy kiss on his cock tip, then moved off entirely, then planted another. "Kiss... kiss... kiss" she said. Then she moved up high off his body, higher than the length of his cock, The pussy lips kissed his cock tip once more, but then she slid downward with one whoosh, forcing his cock way up inside herself. "Hug!" she said, looking at him with a triumphant smile. She moaned, and he did too.

She lifted herself up a couple inches and plunged down again.

Jason said, "This is nice, but if pussy would like to get poked and prodded properly the way boys do it to girls, we could turn over. Would pussy like that?"

"Oooo, pussy would love that!" said Katy, smiling.

Jason didn't want to pull out. He held them together by pressing her butt cheeks against him and they rolled over.

Jason looked down at his lovely, creative little girl, and made a couple long, slow thrusts.

"Pussy is feeling kind of naughty," said Katy. "Ooohhh, that's naughty, pussy! Can I tell you what she said?"

"Certainly," said Jason.

"Well, she said, um, she said... she wants you to call her a cunt and to fuck her really hard and deep and fast!"

Jason growled and began the requested energetic fucking, murmuring, "Cunt... cunt... cunt."

"You mind when pussy is naughty?" asked Katy sweetly.

"No, not at all. And you could be naughty too, little Katy."

"Oh, goody!" said the girl.

"You can feel as naughty as a cunt too, if you want!"

"Ooohhh!" said Katy with a big smile. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me... And go to the bathroom in me, way up inside!" she said with an evil grin.

Jason fucked hard and fast. Pussy was in cunt mode and getting just what she wanted. So was Katy.

Katy gasped and sighed.

Jason thrust in a frenzy and fogged out in pleasure. And he went to the bathroom in Katy's cunt, way up inside. Special sticky boy pee, made just for girls.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was a full-fledged tantrum.

"I need it! You don't hardly ever do it at all!"

"We've never done it less than six times a day."

"It's not enough! If you loved me you'd do it more!"

"I let you suck on my penis when it won't get big... That helps some, right?"

"Yeah, but not enough!"

"And I slide my finger in and out of your vagina."

"It's not a penis!"

"And I lick you down there whenever you want!"

"That's really not a penis!"

"I'm sorry, Katy, but there's only so much I can do..."

"It's not enough!" she said, and started pummeling him with her fists.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When Katy was finally asleep, Jason trudged into the living room and flopped down on an easy chair. Alison was on the couch. She muted the TV and looked at him, bemused.

"OK, yes, it's wearing me out."

"Be careful what you wish for..."

"Oh, to regret it, I dunno... well, maybe, eventually." His doctor mind started churning.

"What dose are you giving her, anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, I forget."

At his insistence, she got the vials and he quickly worked it out after checking online. "That's the maximum dose for a grown woman!" he said.

"What's the difference?"

"Body weight! You use a lower dose for a smaller person."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense."

"I hope there are no long-term effects," he said.

"You could have asked before," said Alison. "You're the doctor."

Jason reflected. He realized with a bit of shame that he hadn't inquired because he didn't want to hear anything to upset the apple cart. Katy had a wonderfully strong libido, and he didn't want that to change. But now...

\---------------------------------------------------------

Going all out to keep Katy satisfied was easier when he had the hope that it would soon get better because of the lower dose.

Jason had his cock pumping in and out of Katy whenever it was hard. When it wasn't, he used a couple fingers and his mouth on her pussy. She still got moody and angry.

He woke from a sound sleep to Katy's yelling right next to him in bed, her fingers on his stiff cock.

"It got hard and you didn't tell me!"

"I... I was asleep!" murmured Jason.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" she pleaded, on her back, legs spread, ready for the taking.

Jason dutifully rolled over onto her and plunged it in... deeper, deeper, right up to the hilt. Now thrust... Hmmm.... However tired he was, duty wasn't really required. However much of a brat she was, however exasperating, he loved fucking Katy -- in deep, out, in deep, hold, out again... He made sure he pressed against her clit every time he went in. After a few minutes of rising excitement, Katy moaned, "Ooooh, ooooh!" He was sleepy, and tried gently easing his cock out of her.

"No, no! Give me sperm!" she said.

With an inner sigh, Jason plunged back in. It felt fantastic, it felt just right... but that wasn't leading him towards orgasm. The Viagra meant he could get hard, but how many orgasms had he had after dinner last night before they finally fell asleep? Four? Or was it five? He kept thrusting, but gradually his erection got soft and he pulled out.

Katy looked at him with a pout. Her own orgasm softened her anger but didn't remove it. "You got hard and didn't wake up?" she asked suspiciously.

"Right. It probably happens a lot."

"But I don't want to miss any!"

"Well, you could turn around and go to sleep sucking on it. Then if it gets big you'll feel it in your mouth."

"Oh, that might work!" she said, seeing the sense in it. She started to slide down the bed but then reconsidered.

"You should suck on my pussy when you sleep too!" she said.

"Well, OK," said Jason, and soon they lay side by side in 69 position, his floppy cock in the eager warmth of her mouth, and her gorgeous pussy right in front of his face. He licked, then probed his tongue between her lips to get inside. He'd fucked the living daylights out of this little 6-year-old pussy for months now, but it was still as cute and young and fresh as ever. "This way, if your pussy gets long and hard, then I'll know to do it too," he said.

"You're silly!" said Katy with a giggle.

Oh, to get glimpses of her playfulness peeking through the irritable lust! That was nice.

"But stick your finger in too... deeper... And if I squeeze like this then you'll remember what it's like and your penis might get jealous and want to go where the finger is."

"Good thinking, good thinking," said Jason sleepily, girl thigh over his head, middle finger deep in her pussy, tongue licking her pussy lips gently. Down below, his floppy cock was in a warm, wet eager little mouth, which sucked on it occasionally.

Soon the sucking stopped and he figured she was asleep, and he was out moments later.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After a few days of the lower dose she got more reasonable and less demanding. Once at bedtime, once in the middle of the night, and once in the morning was enough, even if he didn't come every time. Those were her night-time requirements, but she also wanted it during the day . She also wanted it after lunch and after supper "for dessert", she joked.

Then her desire tailed off further, and finally stabilized on a new pattern. As long as she got a full dose of regular sex every morning and every night, she was happy. And Jason was still grateful to sleep naked next to her every night and consummate his most urgent desire twice a day. If he suggested an extra fuck during the afternoon, she was usually willing to go along and still have an orgasm or two as she always did. And she occasionally suggested an extra too, and he was happy to do his part.

Although he was glad they were over, the memories of her frantic days were good ones -- a gorgeous little girl who couldn't get enough sex. It was a selfish dream come true. He remembered the sudden mutual joy at insertion, her face full of lust. He remembered the urgent and enthusiastic thrusting with its delicious pleasure and building excitement. And above all he remembered seeing her orgasmic ecstasy as he felt his own and spewed sperm deep in her little pussy. And he remembered it happening over and over again in a seeming blur. The fatigue and her tantrums when he couldn't get it up or couldn't finish -- those memories faded away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason bit his lip. It was right there in the journal... trials showed that the Desirex hormone treatment had an unacceptably high risk of causing heart disease and stroke. All the studies were in women, of course. Maybe they didn't apply to little girls? That fleeting thought was selfish and made him ashamed. It was unethical to keep Katy on the medicine.

He and Alison agreed that it was best if they just said she didn't need the medicine any more, gave her a half dose for two days, and then stopped. It surely was true she didn't need it any more -- she'd never needed it in the first place, except to keep Jason in her life.

Her interest in sex dropped. Jason hoped there might be a residual effect -- that it had changed her brain permanently. She still initiated it morning and night, because they always had. But he could tell her interest was lagging.

One morning, when she lay back and pulled him on top of her, he noticed she looked away. It was time to talk.

"Katy, you don't have to do this any more you know."

"I know... I used to want it so much... I was awful to you sometimes! ..."

"That's OK. It was the pills that made you that way. Now you're not taking pills, you're going back to the way most little girls are, which is not caring about sex."

"Which one is the real me?" she asked.

Jason smiled. "This is the more 'natural' you, but the other wasn't just artificial. It was looking ahead to how you'll feel when you're grown up" -- if you were an incredibly horny nympho, he did not say out loud. "Now you're a little girl again. And you probably don't want to have sex any more."

"OK," she said with a smile, then looked at him. "But you... you still want it as much as you ever did?" Her hand reached down and found a mostly soft cock.

"Me?" He looked aside. "People never should have sex unless both of them want to."

Whatever his words were, his soft cock stiffened rapidly with Katy's little hand resting on it.

"But you do," said Katy with a smile. "I can tell you do. That's sad... I remember how much I wanted it."

Jason gave a wan smile and stroked her cheek.

"I want to do it for you!" she said. "It feels OK. Warm and cozy... Go on in..." she said, on her back with legs spread wide again.

"Are you sure?" he said. He ought to say, "Oh, of course not Katy, only if you really, really want it for your own sake." But he didn't.

He slid his cock into heaven once more and pumped. He switched to the kind of thrust where he pushed against her clit, but now her face didn't react with pleasure. Just love and compassion, but no lust.

Her pussy was just as hot and tight as ever, and almost as wet. He realized sadly that she was in danger of getting bored. So it was time to go for orgasm -- to thrust deep, see the gorgeous little girl smiling up at him, to see his cock disappearing up into her body between her legs. In under a minute he gasped and groaned and spewed sperm into Katy's compassionate and good-natured body. Her vagina, no longer her pussy or cunt.

"Oooo, that felt good for you!" she said as he pulled out.

"Oh yes, yes it did," conceded Jason.

"That makes me happy!"

And so they got into a pattern. Every night just as Katy was about to go to sleep she turned on her back and welcomed him inside for a quick little missionary-position fuck. She really did genuinely seem to enjoy seeing how happy he got.

After she was asleep he went back out to do other things -- catch up on the world via the web, mostly.

But when he joined her in bed again -- oh, the joy of cuddling up by a peacefully sleeping little 7-year-old. He ought to be thankful, and he was. Not only did he get her company, but he'd achieved ultimate satisfaction inside those little pussy lips just a couple hours before. But his cock got stiff. What was the harm? Quietly, gently, he masturbated, his eyes glued to the little pussy lips. He spurted onto his chest and wiped it up gently. She slept on.

It got to be a habit. One night just after he spurted and reached for the tissues, she turned around to face him, saw what had happened, and smiled.

"Uh oh," he said.

"What?"

"I shouldn't do that. I figured you'd stay asleep."

"You'd really rather be doing that inside my vagina, right?"

"Once a night is plenty," he said. "More than enough. You are incredibly kind."

"OK.... You can masturbate like that any time you want, though. If I'm sleeping it doesn't matter. And you deserve to be happy."

He was, by any reasonable standard, incredibly lucky.

Katy continued to love all the wonderful things he did with her when they weren't in bed, and so did he.

Three years after the initial studies on the harmful effects of Desirex, a much larger study concluded that any such effects were very small if they existed at all. Jason felt great relief.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Alison was not the sort of person that Jason's family expected him to marry. But it was a common enough story: he had made her pregnant and he was doing the right thing. He himself knew he had no prospect of marrying anyone else. So they married and he moved in and he became a family man. They had separate bedrooms. 

Baby Kyle was a great joy to all. Two years later Alison and Jason thought they would try for a third child. In the middle of each month, he crept blindfolded into Alison's bed several times and gave her a quick insemination as she talked like a little girl. It took six months, but they conceived baby Caroline. Jason felt no attraction to either Kyle or Caroline.

When she turned 10, Katy suddenly lost interest in sleeping with Jason. Her thoughts turned to her peers in general and boys in particular, though it was still a few years before she had boyfriends of her own.

Jason was happier than he had ever had any right to expect. A woman had welcomed him into her life knowing full well in advance what he was, and understanding from the start that she would have to seek sex elsewhere. So he had a family of his own!

As for his step-daughter Katy, he had gotten to enjoy the company of the girl he loved. For a few brief years he had had a full, completely satisfying sexual relationship with her. That would have to be enough. And it was.

END. First posted 4/10/2018.


End file.
